megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cait Sith
Cait Sith is a demon in the series. History A fairy that takes the form of a cat. Its name means "fairy cat". The Cait Sith can converse in human tongues and walk on two legs, making no sound as it moves. It normally lives as a cat that travels back and forth between the Cat Kingdom and the human world. It has a white star-shaped mark on its chest. The Cait Sith appears in Irish and Scottish legends and served as the model for Puss-in-Boots. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Last Bible III'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Beast Order *Persona 5 Royal'' : Magician Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ghost Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Specter Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Beast Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Cait Sith appear on Suginami field and within the bronze and silver levels of Suginami Tunnels. A larger field boss variant plays a role in one of the earlier acts. Cait Sith appears as an NPC during the Foreign Country in the Woods quests and in the lower levels of Second Home. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Cait Sith appears as a demon under the ownership of Airi Ban. This animated version of Cait Sith seems to specialize in Force attacks, being able to send out powerful blasts of Zan from its sword at a rapid pace. It was first summoned (alongside Jungo Torii's Neko Shogun) in a scuffle against a rebel mob in Nagoya's JPs headquarters, and proved itself to be powerful demon, thanks to how fast it eliminated the opposing demons. It was also used to fight Phecda, though its attacks seemed to have no effect on it, and was destroyed alongside other demons by Phecda's beams. It was later used to fight off Megrez, but thanks to Megrez's special recovery powers, Cait Sith's attacks were easily shrugged off until Airi summoned Lorelei to replace it. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD) ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Last Bible III ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 5 Royal'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Force= Resist |Mystic= - |Skill= Mazan Maragi * |Passive= Force Rise * |FusedQuote= I'm Cait Sith! My master is... Nya? Oh, you are! Nyice to meet you, meow! |FusingQuote= Meow? You're fusing me? If you can make a new breed, you'll have quite a handsome pack! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Force= Resist |Mystic= - |Racial= Animal Leg |Skill= Mazan Maragi * |Passive= Force Boost * |AucSkill= Agi * Mabufu * |AucPassive= Vigilant * Life Surge * Fire Boost * |FusedQuote= I'm Cait Sith. Hey, don't treat me like a housecat, okay? I'm really a demon. |FusingQuote= Don't fuse me with anything weird, okay? If you do, my people will come and get you! }} Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Magician Arcana